kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Third Monthsary!
Happy Third Monthsary! is the 17th Episode of the 2nd Season & 80th overall Episode of the KalyeSerye. In this Episode, Nidora allowed Alden to talk to Yaya Dub via Phone as a present for their Monthsary. Nidora also reveals a hint for her surprise on Saturday. Plot Tinidora is thrilled seeing the video of Alden the previous day, it reminded her of someone named "Aldennis Padilla" who wooed her but busted him because she is choosy. On the other hand, Nidora has her bag chained with her for safety. Tinidora is proud of Nidora for being close to Alden. The Lolas are also impressed at Alden's looks, noticing that he is now looking similar to Yaya Dub as they say "If they look alike, they may end up together". While the Lolas talked about their previous relationships, Alden interrupted them by doing some Dubsmash, dancing and climbing ladders like Tinidora (who was a bit disappointed at his dance but was impressed at him climbing the stairs) and copied Yaya's "Fantastic, Baby" entrance. Nidora then greeted Alden a Happy Monthsary. The Sisters reminded everyone that Yaya is still with her Tiya Bebeng, who is revealed to be featured in a newspaper for having the biggest Pumpkin in the Philippines and who is very nice to the triplets. Tinidora and everyone in Broadway then reminded Nidora of the surprise she promised, she responded that she will only open it if Alden & Yaya Dub sees each other even though its on the split-screen and promised that this will be the biggest surprise that will make everyone happy. She then hinted that "its not a person, nor a food, nor an animal but its going to be big." Later, Nidora's maids called her about the surprise. Nidora told them that she doesn't want to be ashamed because the surprise will be different. Yaya Dub then called Nidora telling her that she's in the markets with her Tiya Bebeng. Meanwhile, Alden celebrated the Monthsery with everyone who supported them since the beginning, even though Yaya is not there. He then gave some roses to his several dates, the Aldub Nation. Everyone is now excited & curious about Nidora's surprise, she then gave several clues with the letters A, T, O & N, she then continued that there are more letters to that word. Many guessed that it was "Tamang Panahon" but Nidora said its different and told Alden (who was sitting on his original spot 3 months ago) that the surprise is worthy to be given to him. Yaya Dub then called Nidora again, who told her that the surprise is not only for Alden but for them together and greeted her a Happy Monthsary. Nidora then asked Yaya if she wants to talk to Alden, she agreed, so Nidora summoned her to call to Allan K.'s phone so she can talk to Alden in Broadway. Allan then gave Alden his phone and had the conversation heard by all. After greeting Alden, Yaya requested him to do the Dubsmash of their first meeting, Alden obliges and in return, he requested Yaya to sing, even though embarrassed, she sang Alden's "Wish I may" to which Alden joined in. The call was cut when someone took Yaya's phone. Even though it was cut, Alden had a last minute message to Yaya saying "I miss you". All of a sudden, Isadora called Nidora, telling her that she is coming tomorrow. Category:Episodes